New in the ways of a woman
by Coringo.S.Shade
Summary: A story that involves yuri smut and an age difference. staring Korinu x Sasuko Korinu is my oc Sasuko is the gender bend of Sasuke Uchiha This all includes my oc Emiko and Flori.
1. Chapter 1

My boyfriend and I just split up. Our chemistry we once had disappeared. I walked off to find my friends; Flori and Emiko.

"Korinu, how did it go?" Emiko asked.

"It's over between us" I muttered.  
"I am glad you broke up with him. He was jerk. I heard rumours that he was even cheating on you" replied Emiko.  
"I don't care anyway" I replied back.  
"That's typical, Korinu. Remember love isn't everything right. Do you want to see a movie to take your mind off it?" asked Emiko.

"No thanks Emiko. I am running late as it is." I replied.

I headed towards the train station and ran on to my train. I looked down the carriage and saw her. She was wearing her black cashmere cloak and a short red skirt the fell below the knee. Her hair was black and spiky. It fell to her waist. Her lipstick colour was different than usual. I usually try and catch the same the train to her. I don't even know her and she's a woman.

A few minutes past…

It was her stop. I got off and quickly followed her. I just wanted to talk to her.

"Excuse me!" I yelled through the crowd. I felt my heart beat race. "You dropped this"

I walked over to her and handed her a small old book.

"Why thank you. You don't know how much that book means to me".

"I-It's no problem" I replied back trying to hide my nerves.  
""We are always on the same train. Aren't we?" She asked.

"Y-Yes… Yes we are" I replied.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuko, How do you do?" Sasuko said.

"I'm Korinu. Hattori Korinu." I answered.

"Korinu-san… hmm? It's a pl-"

I interrupted her with a kiss. I couldn't control myself. She went red and I was blushing. We looked at each other. I couldn't stand the awkwardness. So I ran home.

The Next day

"KORINU!" yelled Emiko "You look down today"

"No I'm normal me" I answered back.

"Don't tell me it's because of the jerk" said Flori.

"I wish" I muttered.  
"You're cool as ever" said Flori.

"How about a mixer? University guys will be there" asked Emiko.

"Hmmm not today" I said.

"Wha-at but you're so popular" said Flori in shock and walked off with Emiko.

I stood leaning against a wall. Trying to forget of how big of a fool I was yesterday.

Sasuko saw me and asked for a word in a nearby coffee shop about what happened.

We took a seat in a corner.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday… I don't know what got into me…" I muttered.

"It's fine… though you did catch me off guard." Replied Sasuko as she started to smile.

I went quite for a moment.

"Hmmm... Uchiha-San" I said.  
"You can call me Sasuko" she said "I noticed you a while ago… you were that cute girl from the train."

"Huh…" I replied slightly confused by her answer.

"I didn't mean anything weird by that" she said.  
"R-Right… I noticed you too… Hitomi-san" I replied back.

She placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in close. She kissed me.  
"Pay back for yesterday" she whispered.

Ever since that day, we have been meeting for Coffee. She held my hand underneath the table and we couldn't help but blush. Sasuko was a few years older than me and already graduated from college. She got a major in history and was studying old buildings and weapons. We had been walking for a while and we stood by a tree near a cave. She kissed me more regularly now.  
"Sasuko-san… Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I want to" she whispered.  
We began to make out behind the tree and she pushed her knee in between my legs as she leaned on the tree. She was an amazing kisser. We went further and further in our relationship as we met more often.


	2. Chapter 2

We headed into her apartment. It was small and tidy. I sat down on her bed and she walked off.  
"It's cold out there. I'll start running a bath" said Sasuko  
"Ok" I replied.

After a while she came back from having her bath. Her hair was spikier when it was wet and she was wearing a red nighty.

She came back with two cups of coffee and placed them on a small table by her bed. She sat down by me. All I could smell was her. I couldn't control myself. I knelt by her and began to make out with her. We both lay on her bed and I began to kiss her more. Her skin was so soft unlike boys.

"Mmhp….Ahhh!" we moaned as we kissed with more passion.

"Can I? I don't know if I be any good" I asked.

"Okay…" she whispered.

I slowly pulled down her panties. Deep down I was at loss in this situation but only more a moment.

I was about to touch her.

"Let me touch you too" she asked.

She climbed across me and looked up my skirt and pulled back my wet panties. She started to lick my clit.  
"Sa-Sasuko-san… No not there… This is embarrassing" I moaned.

She stopped and my pussy juice dripped down her chin.

"Didn't you want to touch me there?" she whispered.  
"Nuhh…Ahhh" I moaned as she played with me more before I could answer her question.

As she licked me out I couldn't help myself but as shaked and trembled from nerves. I tried my best to cover up my moans but they just slipped out.

She must have liked my taste as she was soaking.  
"Mmm… You sound so cute" she muttered.  
"With you touching me there… I couldn't control myself". I replied.

"We'll both undress…" she asked.

"Ok I'll will". I said as I sat there with my breast exposed in front of her naked body.

We kept eye contact for a single moment but our eagerness took over.

She pulled me in close as we kissed once more. Our pussies rubbed together.  
We both moaned as I moved up and closer to her.  
"Make me want you" she teased.

I kissed her again pushing our breasts together as she rubbed against my pussy.

"AH! LIKE THAT! MORE! YES! FASTER!" She moaned.

"MMMPH! AHH! YES! FASTER! YES! YES! AH!" I moaned.

We moaned louder it as our pussies became wetter and wetter. I was close to coming and so was she I could tell.  
"AH! RIGHT THERE!" she begged "KORINU! HARDER!" "SASUKO-SAN! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" I moaned louder.

It was a bit cramped in her apartment but we didn't care.

"I AM CUMMING KORINU! " She moaned.

"SO AM I SASUKO" I moaned.

We soaked in each other juices.

After we caught a breath we went in her bathroom and got in the bath together.

"You're so pretty Sasuko-san. It must be so nice" I said.

As she stood up.  
"I think your more alluring though… I'm still a virgin when it comes to me"  
"Huh?" I replied.

"Mmm I have dated plenty of men but when you kissed me… I went so wet… weird isn't it?" she said.

"Tell me is this "sex" too?" I asked as I grabbed her.

She squirmed.  
"Hey korinu?"she squealed.

I felt slightly jealous and I wanted to know more of the world of adult romance. I was her first I felt honoured.


	3. Chapter 3

POV – Sasuko.

I've been constantly listening for my cell phone recently for a phone call from her. We arrange to meet again in a few days' time.

"You been glowing a lot recently haven't you, Uchiha-san. What about I wonder?" asked Naruko.

"Oh have I" I said in denial

"I knew it. So spill it" asked Naruko excitedly.

Inside my head I was wondering about her. Will she be out of class soon? What is she doing?

"Big date?" I said as my chest started to tighten. "Oh well…that's my little secret".

Few days pasted and I was sitting with her in my apartment on my sofa.

"Sasuko-san, Pick one…" she asked.  
"Well I like that-"I said and got interrupted by her phone going off.

"Hmm…" said Korinu.

"What's up?" I asked as I saw her face sank.

"Hmm… it's my ex" she said.

"Oh…" I replied looking a bit down.

"I'm sorry… Don't worry I turned him down" she replied casually.

I just nodded with agreement. She moved closer to me.

"There is nothing between us… ok?" she replied.

"I know that" I answered as she grabbed my knee.

I know I sound crazy but it's amazing how quickly Korinu turns me on.

We started to make out in the booth and she rubbed her hands up and down my legs. I wanted her so badly. It must be love. I couldn't control my noise that well as she kissed me.

"We only have half an hour left … is that ok?" she asked as she pulled down my shirt.  
"Ok" I replied.  
"Sorry I been so busy" she said and then starting to nibble on my nipple.

"Mmm- okay. Ah" I mumbled as squeezed my breast.  
I couldn't control my moans as she teased me. I was so turned on by her.

"I want to touch you down there?" she said.

She leaned down and touched my soaking wet panties with her lips. She lifted them and started to lick me out. I wanted it more than anything so I didn't stop her. She grabbed my panties.

She held them as she went deeper and faster with her tongue licking all of my juices. I knew I was going to come at any moment.

"KORINU! I AM COMING!" I moaned. She stopped and licked my pussy juice from her lips. My phone started to ring. I stood up and answered.  
"Hello…? Yes I understand" I said and then placed the phone down.

She was sitting down on the sofa holding my panties.  
"Sasuko-san…" she asked. I nodded. "Can I keep these?" she asked holding the panties.

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Because… I won't get to see you until next week…" She said.  
"Of course you can " I smiled.

It was time for her to go home and we walked to the train station. We arrived a few minutes later.

" I will message you when I get home.  
"Okay… I will be waiting" I said.

"Bye" we both said as we went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

POV- Korinu

Following day

"Hey Korinu, Are you dating anyone right now?" asked Emiko.

"No not really" I replied.  
"I saw you at the karaoke bar holding hands with some woman?" replied Emiko.

"Some woman?" I repeated.

In the evening…  
"Oh…A message from Korinu" said Sasuko to herself.

She saw me running towards her in the rain.  
"KORINU!" she yelled. "What's wrong? Where's your umbrella?" she asked worried.

"Someone saw us. It was a friend of mine. What are we going to do?" I said holding her "She saw us holding hands"'.  
"Korinu…" she said as she stroked my head.  
"Sasuko-san…" I muttered. "Do you want to break up with me? " I asked.  
"Please no…" She replied.

We got in a taxi and sat in the back seat.

"Come here" she said. I placed my head on her lap.

"You are very close for a pair of girls" commented the taxi driver.  
"Yes… We are a couple" Sasuko said and as I nibbled her hand.

We arrived at her house and I tried on the new lingerie we brought.

"It fits just perfectly" I said.

"You look incredible in it" Sasuko replied.  
"As long as I can be with you … I don't care what happens" I said.

Sasuko started to tremble. I kissed her as we sat on her bed. She pushed my down on her bed and nibbled my breast.  
"AH! MMM!" I moaned.

My heart beat raced as she lifted up and open my legs.

She leaned her head down and licked me out once more.  
"Sasuko… AH! Right there…AH!" moaned as her tongue moved further up my pussy.

I was hers now. We were a couple.

She thrusted her tongue so fast inside my pussy and it made my moans louder.

"D-Don't… I am going… to …. COME!" I moaned as my new lingerie got soaked with my pussy juices.

"… I'm sorry Korinu…" she said shyly.

"It's ok, Sasuko. I said as I saw the time " I will tell them that I am staying at a friend's house. Right?" I asked.

"Right?" she replied.

As I bent over to send the text she pulled down my panties. She started to lick them.  
"Bad girl" I commented.  
"Sasuko-san… Would you mind moving those legs over here?" I asked.

I grabbed her foot and started to nibble toes.

"Hey! That's my foot you shouldn't put that there" she moaned.  
As she moved she was doing the splits as a pussies touched.  
"I want to learn about …I want to taste every part of you…" I teased.

She grinded against my pussy as I nibbled her toe.  
"It feels s-so good Korinu…" she moaned.  
She became more aroused as rubbed against my pussy faster.

"It feels…amazing" I moaned.  
"Ah! Korinu" she moaned.

"AH! I want you" I moaned.  
"YES" She moaned. "HARDER"  
"Its so good…" I moaned.  
"AH! Make me come" She begged.  
"AH! Together" I moaned.

We were soaked in each other juices. I removed my lingerie and she watched with intent. I kissed her one last time. As she cuddle up to me.

The next morning.  
"You slept for such a long time" I commented as awoke.

She rolled over.  
"I am so happy… I could just die" she mumbled.  
"What do you want to do today?" I asked.  
"Hmmm… There is nothing I need to do" she replied.

I couldn't hold myself from temptation as we started to snog with passion and lick each other out once more. Now we were one I didn't want anything else to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day

Sasuko was going away for the next two weeks apparently.

"I'm off" I yelled to my parents as I left for school. I was walking down the road to school. It's scorching weather today. Wonder if she arrived yet?

I was sitting at the back of class. The head mistress was telling us that summer vacation had to use it to our full potential.

"Look that's her right?" muttered Ino.

"Where?" asked Sakura. "I here they lick each other's feet"

"Hey are you the other one?" asked Ino.  
"EMIKO! "I yelled.

"Huh? Are you the other one?" asked Sakura.  
"Now you listen-"shouted Emiko.  
"So is true?" asked Ino.

"Whoa! She's coming over" said Sakura.

"Korinu?" asked Emiko as I showed Sakura and Ino the picture of Sasuko.

"She's so pretty!" squealed Ino.  
"OMG!" squealed Sakura as the pair of them ran back down the corridor.

"Korinu" said Emiko.

"Thanks Emiko" I muttered.

As we walked down the corridor Emiko asked how long we been going out together.  
"Two weeks huh?" asked Emiko.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

It was end of school day. I told Emiko that I will see after the school holidays.  
"She has changed you for the better, Korinu" she said as she walked ahead.  
I couldn't help but smile.  
"I am glad you approve, Emiko" I said as she walked off.

A day pasted I got changed into a dress and some high heels. I hadn't worn them in so long. I ran towards to entrance of this posh art gallery. She was standing there she looked wonderful.

"Oh there you are" she said as her smile grew wider." My trip has been post ponded for a day".

"Oh really? I am glad" I said smiled.  
"I am glad to" she replied as she held my hand. "Oh your all sweaty".  
"I ran here" I blushed. "Here let me wipe it for you"

She licked my neck and grabbed my butt. My heart began to race.  
"You look so cute today" she commented.  
"Really. It's the first time I have worn it" I blushed.

We sat in the tea room in the booth near to the window.  
"Do you come here often?" I asked.  
"This is my third time here" she replied." Isn't the atmosphere nice?"

"Yeah" I said. Sasuko looked at me. I lifted up my skirt.

"Are those the one's I gave you?" she asked.  
"Yeah... I thought I would wear them today" I smirked.

"Well…" said Sasuko. She stopped in mid-sentence as she pulled down her blouse and up her skirt.  
"You're wearing the ones I got you" I muttered as I place finger on her panties. "You're wet already"

"Korinu…" she blushed.

We walked around the gallery. The landscape paintings burst with colour. Faint strains of classical musical swept through the air and the softness of Sasuko-san skin. There all precious to me.

"Sasuko-san" I spoke softly.  
She looked at me for brief second and she started to make out in the street with me. We both didn't care if anyone saw us. We headed down the street to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't control myself. We started to snog as soon as we went into the room as we caught our breath again.  
"So they really let girls have a room like this?" I asked.  
"Yeah…To be honest with you Korinu… I am surprised" replied Sasuko.

"Hmm really" I replied as I was already on my knees admiring how wet Sasuko had gone.  
"Ahhh" she moaned as I started to lick her panties. "Ahhh Korinu… mmm s-so good" she mumbled.

I started to thrust my tongue deep inside her. I grabbed her butt tightly as I went faster.  
"No… No so rough" she begged.  
"You taste so good … Sasuko-san" I teased and continued to lick her out again.  
"Mmm… Ahhh! I'm embarrassed" she moaned." AHH! I'm coming".

She tasted delicious.

"Sasuko-san" I muttered. She didn't say a word as she started to undress.

She started to kiss me as we lay together on the bed. I lifted up my dress.  
"Have your boobs got bigger?" she asked.  
"Must be because you had been touching them" I teased. I lay down on the bed as Sasuko undid my bra.

"Hehe that's right" She giggled. "I like your body".  
She started to nibble my ear. "Ah!" I moaned.

"But don't you think I look like a little kid though" I asked.  
"You think so?" she questioned. "I think you look beautiful"  
"Oh" I blushed at her.

Sasuko – san started to rub her pussy against mine again.

"Oh wow… Korinu!" She moaned as I sped up the pace.  
"I-It feels like I am melting into you" I moaned.  
"YES!" she moaned loudly. "FASTER!"  
She grinds against my pussy so fast. I loved every second of it with her.

"I'm coming "she moaned.  
" ME too" I moaned.  
We soaked in our pussy juice as we started to make out again. The city was alive with noise. The room was filled with the sound of our breathing. She was leaning onto me. It was so peaceful.

"Actually… I'm still a virgin" I muttered.

"Okay" she replied.  
"Sasuko-san… I offer you a gift as I want you to take my virginity" I replied.

"Korinu…" She muttered. I knew that she accepted my gift.  
We continued to kiss as the night grew long.

The next day

"You told them about me?" she asked shocked.

"So they trust you" I replied.

"Your parent's won't be mad" she replied.  
"I showed them a picture of you. I told them that you're a grad student" I replied.

"Oh geeze… You making me think about what we just did" she said and blushed.

"Hehehe…. Oh I want to see you as soon as you arrived back" I said.

"Same here" she replied.  
"I'll be waiting" I smiled.  
We shared a single kiss.  
As vapour trails that were left by planes. Faraway rows of buildings stood their ground and the scents of the season. The scenery of the summer is a bit different this year.


End file.
